Hogwarts: The Muggleborn Experience
by ilikefries
Summary: Follow Lana Tate a muggleborn Hufflepuff at Hogwarts. How will she survive bullies, learning to control her new found powers, and hair dye? My character is inspired by a mix of Tonks and Hermione. She will be friends with original Harry Potter characters. You will often see the Weasley twins, the Golden trio, Luna, Cedric, Malfoy, and Slytherins. Not sure about Romance yet dark end


**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns it all

 **Author's Note:** Not sure if the last scene has been used before. I haven't read any stories with it, but I did see a muggleborn head cannon on that song by Queen. So… cred to whoever wrote that head cannon.

 **Appearance:** Look up Okaysage pink hair if you want to see what Lana Tate will look like when she is older

Lana Tate looked around in wonder at her surroundings. The large room was had four long tables filled with students wearing large cloaks with hints of either green, red, blue, or yellow. The ceiling matched the night sky she had seen on the boat ride to the castle. Candles floated around filling the, the Great Hall, she thinks that is what it is called, with light. It was all so magical. Magic, it was real. And she is a witch.

Lana's parents had been very accepting of her strange abilities. They told her that they had no room judge. Lana's father, Nico Tate had run away at a young age to be in a band where he met her mother, Joana. They soon found out they were pregnant with Lana and got married. Lana had spent her early childhood on the road with her father's band, she loved traveling the world and listening to good music with her family. But when Lana was six her parents decided to settle down so that she would be able attend a school. Her parents bought a building in London, where they opened a nightclub called Themes. Lana loved Themes; each night the club had a new theme with a strict dress code. Her favorite night had been the candy land theme, she still had her hair dyed cotton candy pink. Although she loved her home life she despised her school. Not many children were accepting to a girl who had light pink hair, a sassy attitude, and who whenever was angry, windows seemed to mysteriously shatter. Lana hated school but she loved to learn. She did all she could to learn about her strange powers. By the time her Hogwarts letter, she had gotten pretty good at controlling her powers. She was happy that she would be able to learn and meet people just like her.

Lana stood in a line trying to contain her excitement as the other students were being sorted. She wondered what house she would be sorted; she turned to look at the tables. The table with blue ties had a wicked name, Ravenclaw; it would make a great band name. However the actual occupants at the table looked rather snobbish despite their cool name. The table with the green ties was rather quiet but she could see the mischief in their eyes, that could be fun she thought. She looked the table with red ties; the students sitting were absolutely wild. They cheered at the top of their lungs as a new student was sorted into their house she liked that. However she did not like how they booed the students that got sorted into the house with green ties. She had been terribly bullied at her old school, so she knew that anyone possible of booing kids was not the house for her. She finally focused on table with yellow ties, they roared with applause for every single student, even if they didn't get sorted in their house. They once again roared as a girl named Hannah Abbot was placed into Hufflepuff. She watched the girl run over to the table she was just thinking about. Yes she liked Hufflepuff, even though their name was horrid.

Lana watched many students get sorted. Draco Malfoy, a boy with bright blonde hair that looked like it was drowned in hair gel was sorted into Slytherin. A nervous looking boy clutching a toad named Neville Longbottom was sorted into Gryffindor. A brightly smiling girl named Padma Patil was sorted into Ravenclaw; hmm maybe they aren't all snobs. But finally her named was called.

She walked to the stool and sat down. She heard murmurs of strange muggle beauty charms and filthy mudblood mentioned from the Slytherin table, in that moment she decided that she was going to be a Hufflepuff.

" _A Hufflepuff hmm", questioned the Sorting Hat. "Not many people desire that house"._

" _Why the hell not and how the hell are you speaking in my head?"_

" _So many questions, and such a bright mind you could make a great Ravenclaw," the Sorting Hat drawled._

" _You listen to me you overpriced Halloween costume, I will not be bossed around by a hat!" Lana fumed.  
"Oh and she's feisty as well, perhaps you would prefer Gryffindor?" _

" _What! No! I said Hufflepuff, why won't you listen! If you put me in Hufflepuff I'll clean you, you are in desperate need of a clean. Do you know how likely the chances are that one of these kids have lice. I mean think of all the health code violations Hogwarts is breaking." Lana said._

" _How conniving of you Miss Tate. Shame about you being Muggleborn, you would make a great Slytherin"_

" _What's a muggleborn, why does that prohibit me from being in a house, why wou—_

"HUFFLEPUFF" all thoughts and questions of muggleborn disappeared once she realized where the Sorting Hat had sorted her to. Lana was so excited she couldn't help a fist pump and yelling, "Fuck yeah", leaving the Great Hall shocked.

Her face turned as pink as her hair as she saw the horrified look grace her new Professors' face. She turned to look at her new house hoping that she didn't all ready ruin her chance with them.

She made eye contact with a handsome boy who seemed to be a year or two older; he smirked at her before jumping up on table pumping his fist and roaring ,"FUCK YEAH". The rest of the Hufflepuff table followed suit yelling their own profanities making Lana smile. Yes she was definitely in the right house. Lana quickly made her way over to her new house and sat next to her mystery hero.

She stuck her hand out in greeting saying, "Thank you, I'm Lana Tate". The handsome stranger took her hand in his to shake. "Cedric Diggory".

"Well Cedric Diggory, can I call you Ced? I'm going to call you Ced. Or maybe Diggy, which do you prefer pretty boy?"

"Well I think pretty boy is pretty fitting" he said with a smirk.

Lana returned his wicked smile, "Well pretty boy I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship".

Lana Tate LOVED her new school. And she loved her new friends. Within her first couple weeks she became close friends with Cedric Diggory, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Susan Bones, The Weasley twins, and Lee Jordan. She had never had friends before so she cherished the ones she had. So when she saw Draco Malfoy and his cronies picking on Justin, she lost it. Lana sprung up from her table and stormed over to where the group of Slytherins who had stopped Justin in the doorway.

"Where do you think your going you filthy little mudblood" Malfoy sneered at Justin as his cronies laughed. "You don't even deserve to eat in the same room as us purebloods"

Seeing as Justin wasn't going to retaliate Lana pulled out her wand and eyed her competition. She recognized a few of the faces behind Malfoy. She was pretty sure she could physically take Malfoy and Parkinson, but not Goyle or Crabbe. And with all the teachers around she couldn't hex them. Well it looks like she will just have to improvise. Lana stood in front Justin and gave her most Draco-like sneer, "Piss off Malfoy".

"Oh look what we have here, does your mudblood girlfriend always stand up for you" Malfoy directed at Justin as his friends laughed. Lana's eyebrows furrowed in confusion but she did not back down.

"Your just jealous that the only girlfriend you'll ever have will be your cousin" Justin barked out laughter which abruptly ended when he saw Malfoy's sneer.

Malfoy slowly approached Lana stopping once he was a mere inches from her. With a low menacing voice he said, "Well its better than a disgusting, magic-stealing Mudblood like you. I would never lower myself to even touch something made by muggles".

Lana was suddenly hit with the realization of what the word 'mudblood' meant. She thought she finally had found a place where she would be accepted. Maybe she didn't truly have a place in either world. She felt warm liquid form behind her eyes but she couldn't let Malfoy know he had upset her. She had to think quickly, 'what would her dad do?' Sing off!

"You think I'm disgusting do you?" Malfoy rolled his eyes as if she had stated the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well…" she drawled out. She swiftly licked her hand and rubbed it all over his face. Malfoy stared at her with widen eyes and a disgusted look.

Lana cupped her hands around her mouth and chanted, "YOU GOT MUD ON YO' FACE. YOU BIG DISGRACE. KICKIN' YOUR CAN ALL OVER THE PLACE. SINGIN'."

Lana smirked to herself as she heard the familiar sound of two stomps and a clap followed by a roar of "WE WILL WE WILL ROCK YOU!"

Draco and his cronies turned around in terror as the song surrounded the great hall.

"Is this some kind of muggle war cry?" he asked in terror. The singing rose in volume and Malfoy squeaked. Malfoy and his friends ran out of the Great Hall.

Justin roared triumphantly and hugged Lana in a bone-crushing hug. "You are my hero, you hilarious genius"

Lana chuckled softly and returned the hug, "Don't listen to Malfoy. That word will never define us, we deserve magic just as much as anyone here".

She gave him a smile and then turned to bask in the glory of witches and wizards singing a song by a muggle band called Queen.

She didn't care that Malfoy didn't think she belonged. It just meant that she was born to stand out.


End file.
